Snowglobe Hogwarts
by ambudaff
Summary: Hogwarts punya snowglobe yang ajaib. Minerva suka memandanginya. Dan pada suatu hari...


**SNOWGLOBE HOGWARTS**

_Minerva McGonagall adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Linimasa di malam tahun baru 1999_

_Disertai ucapan terimakasih pada __**Opal Chalice**__ atas konsultasi judulnya XD_

-o0o-

Hogwarts sunyi.

September lalu, Hogwarts dibuka lagi, masa sekolah normal. Sebelumnya ada pembicaraan antara Dewan Sekolah dan orang tua-orang tua murid bahwa kelas-kelas akan diulang karena setahun kemarin itu praktis anak-anak tidak belajar—atau belajar dalam ketakutan yang berarti tidak optimal.

Minerva McGonagall diangkat sebagai Kepala Sekolah menggantikan Severus Snape. Ya, Severus Snape diakui sebagai Kepala Sekolah juga akhirnya, dan pigura lukisannya muncul di sebelah Dumbledore.

Beberapa bulan kemarin kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung dengan baik. Sangat baik malahan, menurut Minerva. Mungkin karena anak-anak sudah tenang, tak ada ketakutan lagi. Dan semua optimis memandang masa depan.

Seperti biasa, sehari menjelang Natal Hogwarts diliburkan. Kali ini tidak ada murid yang tinggal di sekolah, semua kembali ke keluarga masing-masing. Bahkan Harry juga, tentu saja kembali ke The Burrow.

Tinggal beberapa orang staf. Hagrid tentu saja tetap di Hogwarts, rumahnya di sini, walau ia punya beberapa janji dengan Madame Maxime. Filch juga, ia akan mengunjungi rumah keluarga Pince di malam tahun baru ini untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari Irma, tapi selebihnya ia tetap di Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey akan berkeliling Eropa mengunjungi sanak saudaranya yang tersebar di se-antero benua. Guru-guru kebanyakan pulang, berkumpul dengan sanak saudara, meski sebagai guru mereka tetap punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke Hogwarts sebelum anak-anak kembali.

Dan ia, sebenarnya punya hak untuk pulang, atau berpesiar selama liburan ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu menahannya tetap di Hogwarts. Oya, memang ia kembali sejenak di malam Natal ke kediaman keluarga McGonagall, tetapi tidak lama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggil-manggilnya kembali ke kastil.

Tadi siang ia sudah bercakap bersama Hagrid di pondoknya. Sore tadi ia mengunjungi para peri-rumah. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka kerjakan, tetapi mereka tetap semangat bersih-bersih, mengelap sana-sini, sampai semua pajangan mengkilap, pegangan tangga bersih licin, di kelas-kelas tak dibiarkan ada setitik debu pun.

Dan sekarang ia sendiri di kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Tak banyak yang ia ubah dari dekorasi sebelumnya. Severus tak banyak mengubah dekorasi yang dibuat oleh Dumbledore, dan ia juga tak punya banyak keinginan untuk itu. Paling-paling hanya taplak meja kotak-kotak yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Ditelusurinya rak dan meja pajangan. Tak banyak berubah.

Dan ia terhenti di rak ini.

Matanya menatap sebuah _snowglobe_, tersimpan dengan anggun, sendiri di papan rak yang satu ini.

Tahu _snowglobe_ kan? Bola dunia atau globe, menunjukkan suatu tempat atau ciri khas suatu tempat, misalnya pegunungan atau pantai, atau replika sebuah kastil. Atau benda-benda tertentu. Biasanya juga berisi serbuk putih menyerupai salju. Jika _snowglobe_ itu dibalik, lalu dikembalikan lagi ke posisi semula, maka serbuk meyerupai salju itu akan turun perlahan, bagai hujan salju.

Minerva tersenyum. Tangannya terulur meraih _snowglobe_ itu. Di dalamnya terdapat replika kastil Hogwarts, lengkap dengan danaunya—tentu saja tak berisi air, hanya pencitraan. Dibalikkannya perlahan, lalu diputarnya kembali.

Salju turun perlahan menutupi replika kastil.

Senyum Minerva semakin lebar.

Salju turun di musim dingin, itu hal biasa. Salju turun dalam _snowglobe_ ini, di musim dingin, berarti keadaan normal.

Minerva membalikkan _snowglobe_ itu lagi, dan salju turun perlahan.

_Snowglobe_ Hogwarts itu memang _snowglobe_ istimewa. Tidak seperti _snowglobe_ Muggle biasa yang hanya bisa menurunkan salju jika dibalikkan, kapanpun, _snowglobe_ ini beroperasi berdasar musim.

Di musim dingin seperti sekarang, jika dibalik, ia akan menurunkan salju. Di musim semi, ia akan menurunkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Di musim panas, akan ada butiran-butiran gandum. Di musim gugur, akan ada daun-daun kecoklatan berguguran.

Minerva menarik napas panjang. Matanya menerawang.

Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan kemarin.

Seharusnya di musim semi kemarin, akhir April menjelang Mei, _snowglobe_ itu masih menurunkan kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Tapi kemarin, tak ada apapun yang muncul. Minerva tahu pasti karena sekali ia pernah mencoba membalikkan _snowglobe_ ini.

Tak ada sesuatupun yang muncul.

Penasaran, Minerva menyelipkan _snowglobe_ itu di balik jubahnya saat ia sedang menunggu Severus datang—ia datang untuk mengadukan sesuatu. Di kamarnya sendiri, ia bebas mengamati.

_Snowglobe_ itu tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

Diam bergeming.

Mendadak sontak replika kastil Hogwarts itu malahan kemudian mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api. Bagai petasan-petasan kecil. Dan semakin besar di hari berikutnya—hari Perang Besar. Bahkan tanpa harus membalikkan _snowglobe_-nya! Biasanya serpihan salju, kelopak bunga, atau daun gugur, sekarang justru percikan-percikan api!

Minerva menduga replika kastil Hogwarts itu juga terbakar hebat di saat puncak Perang Besar itu, karena saat Perang Besar sudah selesai, dan Minerva kembali ke kamarnya, replika kastil Hogwarts itu hangus, hitam seperti bekas jilatan api!

Tapi perlahan selaras dengan perbaikan di kastil Hogwarts, replika itupun perlahan memperbaiki diri. September kemarin saat murid-murid mulai masuk, _snowglobe_ ini mengeluarkan daun-daun kecoklatan berguguran jika dibalik. Seperti biasa, di musim gugur.

Dan di malam tahun baru ini, Minerva tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Perlahan ia membalikkan _snowglobe_ itu. Dan sekali lagi ke posisi semula.

Salju yang sangat lebat turun menutupi permukaan replika kastil Hogwarts.

**FIN**


End file.
